


Double The People, Half The Fun

by CalamityRondo



Category: Glee
Genre: Double Dating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityRondo/pseuds/CalamityRondo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HuntBastian and Niff are going on a double date. This can't go well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double The People, Half The Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based on a tumblr prompt.  
> "Huntbastian and Niff double date?:)"  
> So here you go, anon. Hope, you like it :)

There are a gazillion of things that can go wrong on a date (and mostly they will). If you go on a double date and thus double the number of participants there are even more things that can and will go wrong.

It starts with Jeff being late because he couldn't seem to get his bangs right which annoys the hell out of Hunter (who has been reluctant to go anyway until Sebastian has bribed him with the promise of the nicest back rub he has ever received).

It continues with Sebastian who walks to the car all funny because he got a boner instantly when he and Hunter snogged in the hallway while they waited for Jeff. Nick makes a rude comment about their PDA but Hunter just flicks him the bird.

And then Jeff and Nick – who are in the backseat of Hunter's car – snicker when Hunter holds the door open for Sebastian to get in, he is a gentleman like that. He snarks at them and pointedly ignores them for the full ride. “This is going to be so much fun”, Jeff mumbles under his breath.

Sebastian is bored when they sit at their table in their chosen restaurant because Hunter has nothing better to do than glaring daggers at Niff's joined hands on the table. His decision to play footsie with Hunter ends in disaster because Hunter bangs his knee quite forcefully into the table when he jerks back startled. Thanks to Hunter's tirade of curses Sebastian isn't bored anymore, but Hunter doesn't talk to him for the next five minutes.

Jeff almost dies of mortification when the waitress appears and Sebastian points at him and Nick and says “Lady and the tramp over here want spaghetti. On one plate, of course.” The waitress just raises her eyebrow in question and Jeff is barely able to squeak his real order out.

Jeff is disappointed when Nick releases his hand to make grand gestures while he talks excitedly with Hunter about some basketball game. He looks to Sebastian who's also got nothing to do. Sebastian winks at him and suddenly there's a hand creeping up his leg. The rest happens too fast. Hunter shoves Jeff and Nick shoves Sebastian, both yelling “don't touch my boyfriend!” and then they look at each other and yell “don't shove my boyfriend!”. There are a few minutes of stunned and annoyed silence, before Sebastian begins to cackle. “It's not funny”, Hunter huffs, but soon they are all giggling like idiots.

Nick is shocked when he talks to the waitress because their food is taking too long and Sebastian suddenly pops up beside him. He has a menacing smile on his face.  
“What's the hold-up, barbie face? I believe our food should be ready by now. You know, that buff guy over there is my boyfriend and he really, really hates waiting. He's on steroids and absolutely freaks when his blood sugar level drops too much. I can't stand women but I'd rather not have him tear you limb by limb, because it will probably ruin my chance at hot rambunctious sex tonight, but he will do exactly that if our food takes any longer. Oh and, if you mess up my plan for sex tonight, I will kill you in ways much worse than he can ever think of.”  
Nick and the waitress are both white-faced by then and Nick can't apologize to that poor girl enough.

Hunter is actually pleased when he enters the cinema and finds it almost empty. He hasn't gotten any chance to touch Sebastian all night without it being too public. In a dark cinema with a film rolling that nobody wants to watch he has the perfect opportunity.  
He's on the verge of fuming mad, when he caresses Sebastian's leg and the taller teen whispers: “Shh, not now, Hunt. I wanna watch that film.” He leans back with an annoyed sigh. There's suddenly hot breath on his ear.  
“Come on, Hunter. You didn't actually believe that, did you?”  
Hunter has to refrain from killing someone, when he starts making out with Sebastian and Niff dares to shush them.

Nick is comfortable when Jeff cuddles into his side in the dark room. They are not as desperate as Sebastian and Hunter, so he just enjoys the closeness. Until Jeff begins to fidget constantly. The blonde kisses him on the cheek.  
“I'm sorry, Nick, I think there was something wrong with my food.”  
Jeff leaves for the toilet and doesn't return for half of the film.

They get ice cream after the movie. Nick and Jeff are constantly eating the ice cream of the other. Sebastian thinks they are quite adorable like that, but instead of saying that he rather insults them at every given chance. They look a bit hurt at first, but they just continue with their sweet ice cream sharing.  
Hunter doesn't want to try Sebastian's ice (“I would have gotten your flavor, if I wanted it, Seb”) and Sebastian feels a little alienated.

The drive home is actually quite nice. They are all talking with each other, nobody is pissed or ignoring someone. That is, until Jeff makes a comment about Hunter's somewhat reckless driving style. Hunter stops immediately.  
“Get out. Both of you. Out. Now. You can go home yourself.” He is sure Jeff is making a pleading face, but he's not looking and he won't. And he won't take them any further, if they're complaining about his driving. Surprisingly, it's Sebastian who speaks up for Niff. He and Hunter get in an ugly argument and Sebastian calls Hunter several names. Jeff looks downright miserable, because it's his fault.

After Hunter and Sebastian have almost teared each other's heads off, they drive the rest in pissed silence.  
“We will not be doing this again”, Hunter grumbles and bangs his door shut. Niff just agrees quietly. Sebastian doesn't answer at all.

The make up sex for Hunter and Sebastian as well as the comforting sex for Nick and Jeff is great, though. And somehow, the next month they end up going again.


End file.
